Survivor
by ArtemisLuna24
Summary: Leaf Storm is the daughter of Erik Hunterson, the Chief of the Isle of Blood and the dragon killing vikings. She fell in love with a Night Fury, and has taken refuge on Berk, in hopes of starting a new life as a Dragon Tamer. But what happens when her father and village come looking for her and her new dragon, Onyx. M for language and suggestive themes.


**Welcome to my newest story. I love watching ****How to Train Your Dragon**** even though I don't own it or the characters. This is going to sound like a novel at first, but I just want to get the background story out of the way before we get to the juicy parts! :P So let's get started.**

**The Isle of Blood**

**Leaf's POV**

* * *

It's not everyday that the best viking, known for killing dragons, fall in love with one, in the bond sort of way. I am known as the best viking because I killed a Monstrous Nightmare when I was only three years old. Of course, my parents killed Monstrous Nightmares for years. My dad, Erik Hunterson, has been killing dragons since he was 7 months old and my mom, Echo Hunterson, was slaying dragons since one year old. My parents think that the only reason I took as long as I did was because I was "perfecting my craft". I don't think that was it.

Anyway, my name is Leaf Storm and I'm part of the viking clan of the Isle of Blood. It use to be called the Isle of Unfortunate Disasters, but Isle of Blood sounds better. We've been killing dragons ever since we first came to the Isle. We use to be close allies to the vikings from Berk, but they became "Dragon-lovers". When we first saw the Berk vikings come to our isle riding dragons, we broke off the alliance, telling them that dragons are suppose to be killed, not ridden upon.

That's when I saw my first Night Fury. The chief's son, Hiccup, came ridding on a black dragon, that he called "Toothless". A very odd name, but it kinda fitted the dragon. When I saw Toothless, my heart tried to fly out of my chest. His black scales, the color of night itself, and they way he flew. The grace and precision of a eagle, even with a human helping him fly.

Seeing that dragon's could be tamed, I wanted to move to Berk, but I knew where I belonged. I couldn't just get up and leave, my clan would kill before I could even step foot off the isle. So, I kept the feelings to myself, and moved into the forest that was a mile away from the village. I built the house by myself, and made it a home. I still would go to the village for weapons and such, but mostly for pages and writing utensils. But I'm getting into too much detail.

* * *

When I first saw my dragon, I fell head over heels. Literally.

I sat next to the fire I built outside of my home, a low fire, so I could still see the stars and know which way was which. I climb a nearby tree to look at the stars better. A few of them looked to be dying and I wanted to see if I was correct.

Then I heard movement below me. I looked down and saw a beautiful shade of black next to the fire. A Night Fury. When I saw her midnight scales, I fell from the tree, and landed next to her. I startled her and she jumped across the fire pit, and started to growl, showing sharp teeth.

I was so terrified that all I could do was lift up my hand and look away. I don't really know why I did it. I just knew I had to show that I wasn't a threat. And if she was going to kill me, I would rather it be done by a beautiful dragon like herself.

But I didn't die. Instead I felt the cool touch of scales against my palm. I looked up to see the closed eyes of the Night Fury, as her snout was pressed against my hand. When she opened her eyes, they were a lovely shade of sapphire, and her pupils were huge. But when she noticed I was looking, her pupils turned into slits, and she ran off.

After that, I would place fish out for her, later finding out that dragons don't like eels. I never told anyone of my secret, they would kill me and the Night Fury. Everytime I went into the village for supplies, I was dragged to the killing stadium, to show younger vikings how to kill different types of dragons. I didn't want to, but if I didn't my secret would soon be discovered.

I killed Gronkles, Natters, and even Terrible Terrors while I would study and later become friends with the Night Fury.

* * *

I named my Night Fury Onyx, because of her scales. I found several onyx stones, and when I brought them back, Onyx notice them and blasted them when I set them in a iron pot. They melted, and so I add iron to the mix and created a mixture, which made a strong sword.

The sword was black with specks of silver to make look like it was made using the night sky. I never used it on any of the dragons from the killing stadium or near my home. Only to help me hunt.

After naming Onyx, and making my Night Sword. I was walking through the forest with Onyx and my fiance, Brock, came to see me. Now, Brock is my parents favorite viking, practically part of the family, so they saw to reason to be-trove Brock and I. But I never liked him, he is selfish and cruel and very full of himself. And I'm getting ahead of myself again.

So anyway, Brock was looking for me, and I didn't want him to see me and Onyx, so we fled. We past tree after tree, until we came to a cliff next to the ocean. I slipped on some loose dirt and fell. Onyx followed me and we flew through the sky. It took my breathe away. Later on, I got a ton of leather and iron ore from the blacksmith's and made Onyx a saddle for me to ride.

We would fly through the clouds in the morning and evening, and fly under the stars at night. We became one as we flew from the top of the isle, down to the beach on the opposite side of the island. I would meet all sorts of unique dragons, come harmless, and some not so much. But no matter what I knew I could depend of Onyx to keep me safe.

I would take pieces of parchment with me as we flew around the isle, and even to places I've never been. I would write down things that I learned, as well as the many dragons I came to meet. Since I live in the wilderness, no one came by looking for me, so no one got suspicious when I was gone from town for a couple of days, Father always said I was probably out on a one-man dragon hunt.

* * *

There was one day where my secret was almost discovered.

Brock came to my house in the morning while I was flying overhead with Onyx. When I saw Brock's blood red hair, under his helmet, through the green leaves, I hurried and landed Onyx on the roof, making sure to be on the furthermost part, where Brock could not see. I jumped from the treetops down to the front porch of my home, where I met Brock.

"What do you think you are doing here?" I asked, my hand on my sword, almost hoping for a chance to slit his throat.

"What? Can I not see my future bride?" Brock laughed before forcing me into an almost death grip. "I also came to see what kind of place you're living at."

"You can't come in," I said quickly, blocking my door. "Laundry day, house's a mess."

"Oh, come on," Brock cooed, "how bad could it be?"

"A dragon found its way into my house," I quickly made an excuse. "I killed it and disposed of it."

"What?" Brock looked shocked. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Hello?!" I knocked on his helmet, "if anyone knew that a dragon came into _my_ home, I would be the laughing stock. Since I'm the best dragon slayer, it was embarrassing to have a dragon come into _my_ house, like he own the place."

"Well, what kind of dragon was it?" Brock inquired, inching closer to the door.

I shoved him away before saying, "A Nadder. It tore my stuff to sheds, including some of my armor."

"Why haven't you gone into town for new armor?"

He may be thick headed, but he knew how to ask the right questions to make me think long and hard.

"I-I went out to hunt for more dragons," I stammered. "Wanted to make sure that those stupid dragons knew their place."

"That's my girl," Brock cooed again, before forcing his lips onto mine.

Normally, a kiss should be beautiful, but Brock tasted as though he kissed a pig's behind, and then got lick my a yak on the mouth. Not a peasant taste.

I quickly pulled apart from him and said, "Piss off, Brock. I don't need you here."

"I'll be back, my sweet," Brock gripped a fist full of my hair. "And you better learn some manners, before I injure that precious face of yours."

Brock let go of me, and turned and walked down the path away from my house. Breathing a sigh of relief, once Brock vanished from view, I went into my house, when Onyx was waiting for me, eyes turned into silts.

"Don't like him either, eh?" I laughed, Onyx nudging my face to comfort me. "Let's eat."

* * *

That wasn't the only time Onyx and I almost got caught. There were many times where different vikings came to my home to inquire how I killed so many dragons, or if I could teach them some of the moves I used to slay many of the dragons that I killed.

Each time, I had to shoo Onyx away or force her into my basement that held all of my information about dragons. It became a secret chamber of mine, since many vikings were visiting me almost on a weekly basis. Erik and his wife would come to see how I was doing and if I beat my record, 25 dragons in one day. Each time I would say no, and that I was doing fine, and tried to make them leave as soon as possible.

Times like those made it almost impossible for Onyx and I to go flying. But at least I wasn't alone anymore. And yet, thinking that I could live with Onyx on the same isle as the dragon-killers was not my finest hour.

* * *

Onyx and I did get caught being together. And who other to caught us than my ex-fiance, Brock.

You see, Onyx and I were hanging on the roof of my home, when we heard footsteps coming towards us from the direction of the village. There was a fire in front of my house, so I could see who was walking down the path. And of course I groaned in displeasure at the sight of Brock walking up to my front door.

"Stay here," I whispered to Onyx, who's eyes turned into slits at Brock's appearance.

I slid down to the open window of my bedroom, crept downstairs with a hatchet in hand, and walked slowly to the door. I waited for Brock to knock, or to at least call my name, but the door creaked open to fill the room full of moonlight.

I hurried hid in the rafters above Brock, and watched as he roamed around the front room, looking for something. I watched as he turned over furniture, careful to put back to its original place, and flipping through many of my papers that I let lie on the table, mentally sighing a breathe of relief that I moved everything connected with dragons into my hidden room.

Brock soon started to make his way upstairs, and I quickly went through an entrance hole I made, for Onyx, into my room. I hurried and crept into my bed just as Brock peaked his head into my room. I focused on keeping my breath even as Brock made his way around my room. I forced myself to relax as he set himself on my bed, I could feel his face was a few inches from mine.

I keep still as Brock forced his lips on my in a simple way, shifting myself afterwards trying to convince him to leave.

"Ah, my soon-to-be-bride," Brock cooed, brushing a strand of my greyish brown hair off of my pale forehead. "You will learn to be respectful to me."

Brock then grabbed my shoulders, pushing down on them hard, as he jumped on top of me to straddle my hips. I jerked my eyes open and tried to get out of his grasp, wishing I had brought my hatchet with me into my bed.

"Brock! Get the fuck off of me!" I yelled at him, trying desperately to get out of his grasp.

"Sh Shhh Shh," Brock whispered, close into my ear. "If you behave, I'll give you a treat."

"And what will that be?" I asked, stopping my struggles for a moment.

"I'll still marry you, even after I take away your virginity," Brock smiled, before forcing his lips against mine, as if trying to shallow me whole.

I felt his hands unbuttoning my grey tunic, pushing away from my breasts. My hands were trapped between his legs, and every time I moved, I accidentally grind my hips against his erected groin.

"Get off of me, you bastard," I yelled at him, struggling to get my arms free.

Brock ignored me, as he moved his hands down onto my breasts, all the while smiling like a mad man. I heard a roar outside, and I knew it was Onyx. I watched helplessly, as Onyx flew into the window and pushed Brock off of me, onto the floor.

"N-Night Fury!" Brock shrieked, as he quickly got to his feet, looking for anything that he could use as a weapon.

"Onyx," I breathed, slumping down onto my bed, trying to gain control of my breathing.

"Leaf, he's got you in sight," Brock shouted, as I felt Onyx creep into my bed, hovering over me in a protective manner.

I opened my eyes to see Onyx still glaring at Brock with her now cold sapphire eyes. I started to laugh, and saw Brock look at me with confusion.

"No, Brock," I snickered. "_She's_ got you in her sights, and if you leave now, and never speak of this ever again, I might allow you to live."

I saw Brock's face turn white as a ghost. I watched as he hurried out of my room, out of my home, screaming into the night.

"Come on," I said, gesturing for Onyx to get off of me. "Brock's a coward, but he will tell everyone in the village. We have to leave now."

I hurried and grabbed as many of my clothes and materials, such as leather, Gronkle Metal, and cloth, into as many baskets as Onyx could carry.

"Meet me in the front room and let me know if anyone comes," I said to her, and she raced down the stairs, leaving me to myself.

I hurried and undress, changing into my black leather and chain mail, that I made. The chain mail was made out of Gronkle metal during my research, seeing what kind of material Gronkles made with different types of rocks, and ore. the chain mail hugged my body as I grabbed my Night Sword, attaching the corresponding belt on my hip, along with a dagger and pouch that was filled with a small set of medical supplies.

I raced downstairs, down into my hidden roof, and gathered all the papers I had on all the dragons I research, stuffing them into a satchel that I strapped across my chest. I heard a roar from the front door, and I raced up to see torches making their way to my house.

I went outside with Onyx and strapped the small baskets against her sides, leaving enough room for me; I was mentally thanking myself for conditioning Onyx for such occasions. I quickly grabbed my quiver and bow, and was just about to jump onto Onyx's back when the most powerful vikings filled the clearing of my home. At the front of the group was Erik.

Brock was hiding behind Erik, but trying to look tough at the same time. I looked into my father's eyes, and saw disgust in them, as well as hatred for me as well as my dragon. Mother was with the group as well, her eyes full of disgust, but had sadness in them as well. I realized these two were not my true parents, and that if I wanted to live free of them, I had to cut all ties. And that's exactly what I did.

"Leaf," I heard the anger deep inside of Erik's shout. "You have sentenced to death, as well as your dragon."

"Wow, no trial or anything," I laughed, pushing myself onto Onyx's back. "But unfortunately I have to get going. Sorry, Daddy, but no killing you for."

Onyx hurried and laughed herself into the sky, but not before an arrow pierced my left shoulder, through the chain mail. _ How was that possible?_ I asked myself, ignoring the shouts coming from the vikings still on the ground. I ripped the arrow out my shoulder, biting my lip to keep from screaming, all the while Onyx was climbing the air, avoiding the arrows and other projectiles, going in the direction of Berk.

I looked at the tip as we got closer to the moon, the light shining the blood stained arrowhead. I grabbed a handkerchief from the satchel around my waist and wiped away the blood to get a closer look. It was Gronkle Metal! Only Gronkle Metal can pierce itself, along with everything else.

I heard Onyx growl after I pulled it out, and sniffed the handkerchief as well as the arrowhead to investigate. Poison was on the tip of the arrow. I hurried and wrapped my shoulder with previously ripped cloth from my pouch, tying it tight to keep from moving too much.

I tried to stay awake, focusing on the wind against my face, but I started to fade out. I felt myself start to fall out of the saddle, but Onyx was able to land on a island, in a dense forest just as I fell out.

"Wow, that's fast acting," I chuckled, trying to focus on the worry-eyed Night Fury staring at me.

I felt Onyx grab the back of my clothes, lifting me up and setting me against a nearby tree. She took out one of her claws and ripped the bandage off my shoulder, leaving my new wound out in the open. I screamed in pain as Onyx blasted a small bit of her fire into the wound, making it burn just enough to stop the bleeding, and hopefully the poison.

"Thanks, I whispered, my vision blurring with every second that passed.

I watched, through a blurry vision, as Onyx blasted shots into the sky, making to burst with violet waves. I wish I could have stayed awake enough to see his Night fury land, but all I remember is the look of his worried face and me saying:

"So, we're on Berk. . . I'm free."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I know this is a long chapter, but thanks for bearing with me until the end. It may take some time before the next chapter is up, so bear with me.**

**So. . .**

**ONWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER. :3**


End file.
